


Karma's a bitch

by SilverSickle30304



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coupzi, Jealousy, Jicheol, M/M, Mistletoe, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSickle30304/pseuds/SilverSickle30304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's christmas and the seventeen members are having a small christmas party. There's mistletoe, so the members decided to do some to play cupid and they plan a way to bring Seungcheol and Jihoon together. In order for their plan to work, they need to get Jihoon under the mistletoe with someone whose isn't Seungcheol, but pigs will have to fly before he’ll allow anyone near Jihoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karma's a bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I know it's a little late for a christmas fic, but I mean how could I not write a jealous Seungcheol fic? Anyway I hope you enjoy.

It was christmas and the members decided to make a small party. It was nothing fancy, just them and a couple of snacks. It was simple, but they were starting to get bored.

“This isn't fun anymore,” whined Seungkwan as he flung his hands dramatically. “I'm dying of boredom,” he continued to say.

“If you're so bored, find something to do,” replied Jeonghan.

They stayed in the living for a while until Dino spoke.

“Where's Seungcheol hyung and Jihoon hyung?” he asked.

“They're probably mindlessly flirting. I swear those two are so oblivious to the fact that they like each other, they wouldn't see their obvious attracting even if it was shoved in the face,” replied Junhui as the group laughed.

“That's it!” said Seungkwan as he started the group.

“I know what to do!” he said excitedly.

“And what exactly is that?” asked Jeonghan.

“I have a plan to get them together,” he said with a mischievous look.  

“Oh no, The last idea you had got us in trouble,” said Hansol as he shook his head.

“Oh come on. This one is going to be gold. I can already see the outcome,” he said.

“I want to know what it is?” said Jeonghan. Seungkwan leaned to whisper to the guys in case Seungcheol and Jihoon we're listening.

After he had explained his idea, the group all nodded in approval.

“I say why not?” said Seokmin. They all agreed to play along.

“Okay all we need is the person who's going to reel in Jihoon? So who's it going to be?” he said as he looked at the group.

“Well you came up with the plan, so you should do it.”

“What!? Hell no. I came up with the plan so someone else should do the reeling,” he said. He also didn't want to be skinned alive by Jihoon if the plan went wrong. He was too young to die.

“I think Mingyu should do it,” said Jeonghan.

Mingyu’s eyes widened. “What?! No. Jihoon could murder me” he said as he refused to be apart of it.

Wonwoo turned to Mingyu. “Please, we need someone brave to do it and you're the only one I think of who can do it,” he pleaded. Mingyu cursed under his breath. He couldn't say no to Wonwoo.

“Fine,” he relented.

“Just tell me what to do,” he said. Seungkwan whispered in his ear.

Mingyu really hoped the plan would work out because he didn't want to deal with a jealous Seungcheol.

* * *

 Seungcheol was in the kitchen getting something to drink. Seungcheol wanted to confess his feelings to Jihoon, but at the same time he was scared that Jihoon would turn him down so he held off on it. He grabbed his drink and headed to the living room. He walked back to the living room and noticed that the others were huddled in a circle.

"What's going on?” he asked. The members turned to look at him with innocent smiles.

“Nothing,” they turned to say as they disbanded and went walked to different places in the living room. Seungcheol felt like they were plotting something, but he thought nothing of it and sat next on the couch next to Jeonghan.

“Where's Jihoon?” Jeonghan asked.

“He went to the restroom,” he replied.

A few minutes past and Jihoon walked into the living room. Jeonghan made eye contact with Mingyu and just like that their plan started.

Mingyu took a deep breath and approached Jihoon. “Jihoon,” he said as he hugged him from behind. He tried his best to put on his most charming smile. He looked confident on the outside, but on the inside he was shitting bricks.

Jihoon tilted his head up to look at him. “What?”

“Nothing I just missed you,” he said in a loud voice, so Seungcheol could hear. Jihoon looked at him weirdly.

“I saw you legit three minutes ago,” he said as he pulled away from him and went to go sit by the couch. 

Mingyu grabbed his hand and pulled him back. “But I want to see you,” he said and he could feel Seungcheol’s glare. The things he does for Wonwoo.

“Are you okay?” asked Jihoon.

“No I think i have a fever,” he said as Jihoon put the back of his hand on Mingyu’s forehead.

“You seem fine to me,” said Jihoon as he headed to the kitchen. Perfect, that's exactly where he needed him. He stopped him before he could go any further.

“Feel my heart. It feels weird,” said as he brought Jihoon’s hand to his chest. He decided to sneak a look at Seungcheol and instantly regretted it. He had the most terrifying glare. He looked back at Jihoon. His heart was racing now.

“Huh,” said an oblivious Jihoon. He took one hand and placed it on Mingyu’s cheek.

“You are getting warm maybe you should-” but he was interrupted by  Seungkwan.

“Is that mistletoe I see above the two of you?” he said a little to enthusiastically. Jihoon looked up and indeed there was mistletoe above them.

“You know what that means, right?” Jeonghan said as the team tried to hide their smiles.

“It means they have to kiss,” answered Seungkwan. Jihoon turned to look at Mingyu.

Mingyu brought his face closer to Jihoon's. He was only going to kiss him on the cheek but Seungcheol didn't know that.

Meanwhile Seungcheol was trying his hardest not to deck Mingyu when Jihoon had his hands all over him. But when Mingyu was about to kiss him, he decided that enough was enough. Pigs were going to have to fly before he let anyone kiss Jihoon. Before be he knew it he sprung to action and squeezed in between the two of them.

“That's enough,” he said in a jealous tone.

"You are NOT going kiss MY Jihoon," he said as he hugged Jihoon tighlty.

"Jihoon is MINE and only I get to kiss him,” he said as he grabbed Jihoon's face and kissed him full on the lips.

He kissed Jihoon until he had to separate for air. He didn't realize what he did until he looked at Jihoon's expression. It was completely blank.

“Shit… Jihoon… I'm sorry I-”

“Seungcheol,” Jihoon tried to say but was cut off.

“I know you proabaly don't like me that way but-”

“Seungcheol-” he tried again. 

“I have liked you for a long time and when I saw Mingyu was-”

“Seungcheol-” his patience was wearing thin.

“And I,”

'Ah fuck it,' thought Jihoon as he grabbed Seuncheol by the collar and smashed their lips together. They kissed for quite a while and they didn't notice that the others had left, but not before Seungkwan took a quick picture and left.

Jihoon reluctantly ended the kiss, which made Seungcheol whine.

“Next time let me speak before you come to a conclusions you idiot.”

“Does that mean that you'll be my boyfriend?” asked Seungcheol. Jihoon rolled his eyes.

“Of course you idiot,” he said as Seungcheol leaned in for another kiss, but Jihoon put a finger to his lips.

“Jihoon,” he whined.

“I want to seal our relationship with kiss,” he said. Jihoon rolled his eyes again. He phone vibrated and he checked his messages. He opened a link sent to him and saw what was clearly a picture of the kiss they just had. Oh they were so dead, all of them. Especially, Seungkwan. He gave Seungcheol a kiss on the cheek.

“You'll bet the rest once we get back at them for using us for their entertainment purposes,” he said while a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“But they technically didnt help us get together,” reasoned Seungcheol.

“Still, Karmas a bitch,” he said.

Lord have mercy on Seungkwan and the other members souls.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed the fic.


End file.
